Our Secret
by lexjl
Summary: Catherine smiled as she looked at the older photo on computer, Steve holding the small baby just hours after she was born, the next photo was the last picture they had of taken of all three of them together. She was worried about how the team was going to react to the news that she and Steve had been keeping the little girl a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Catherine smiled as she looked at the older photo on computer, Steve holding the small baby just hours after she was born, the next photo was the last picture they had of taken of all three of them together, she couldn't believe the difference in the little girl. She was worried about how the team was going to react to the news that she and Steve had been keeping the little girl a secret. At first, it was because they would both get in trouble with the Navy, he was her commanding officer then it was because of Hess and Wo Fat, Steve was worried the little girl would be used against him. Now that they were both dead and Cath's parents were ready to be grandparents, they were bringing the little girl to live with them. She was sitting on the lanai waiting for Steve and the rest of their ohana to join her, she could only imagine their reactions especially Danny's, she only hoped that they would understand. She closed her computer when she heard them come to the house and smiled when they all made their way outside, the only person missing was Gracie, who was with Rachel for the week.

"Everything is ready but the meat, I figured you would want to grill." Cath told Steve before he gave her a quick kiss.

"Thank you, I'll fix the meat after we tell them." He whispered into her ear.

"Okay, what's going on?" Kono asked as she sat at the table.

"Yeah, the two of you have been whispering for the last two days." Chin added as he sat down.

Danny sat before he added to the conversation.

"Three of us can guess. My first guess is Cath finally realized she could do much better than you." He told the group, as he teased Steve.

"Funny."

"You're pregnant?" Kono

"No." Catherine answering quickly.

"Steve finally convinced you to marry him." Danny laughing.

"Why do I have to be convinced?" she replied seriously.

"Cause he is animal."

They all looked at Chin, who hadn't said anything.

"Figured I would let them guess while I waited for the two of you to tell us."

"No, we are not getting married. We do have something to tell you but I am asking that you listen to everything first." Steve told the group.

"Okay, this sounds big." Kono.

"It is but we are both okay." Steve replied.

Cath looked nervous, something they were not used to seeing. She opened the computer and found a picture of the little girl standing by herself before she turned the computer for the rest of them to see.

"This is Sawyer." She said simply.

She watched them each stare at the picture, she looked like Steve but had Catherine's big brown eyes. The realization started to hit the team, each of their faces showed signs of confusion. Steve started the story.

"While, we were in the Navy, Cath found out she was pregnant, I was her commanding officer and she had just re-signed. We both would have been court martialed over our relationship, so we decided that no-one except her parents, my dad, Freddie and Joe would know that I was the father." He stopped for a moment.

"My parents agreed to temporary custody while I finished out my time and we could see her whenever we were not on assignment and we both have. She knows that we are her parents and why she stays with my parents." Catherine almost defending their decision.

"Cath was going to retire and we planned on living near Coronado and raising her. But then dad was killed and I needed to catch Hess. Then Wo Fat was seeking revenge and Doris was alive, I could not let her been used as a pawn against me. Catherine told me I should tell each of you, but I thought it was best to keep Sawyer off the radar of everyone."

Catherine could see the emotions run across Kono and Danny's faces, right now it was hurt, but Chin's expression had her confused.

"You didn't trust us to keep her safe?" Kono asked.

"Yes, I trust all of you and I know that you would keep her safe." He started but Danny interrupted him.

"Then why not tell us? You know about Grace and you were the first person I told about Charlie, I know that each of you would lay down your lives for my children. How could you not think we would do the same for yours?"

Steve looked at Catherine, not sure what to say.

"Steve and I both trust all of you and we know that if Sawyer would have been here you would have protected her with your lives. Danny, you told me once that you worried about Wo Fat realizing how close Steve and Gracie were because she could be used against him and that scared you, but it also scared us. Now, put yourself in Steve or my place, no one knew that Steve was Sawyer's father, most people didn't even realize I was pregnant, we both thought if we said anything, it could get out and that scared the hell out of me."

"We wouldn't have told anyone." Kono.

"Cath and I wouldn't have asked you to keep that secret from Adam, Gabby, Malia, or Leilani. You each trust them and while it took me time to trust Adam, I do trust him, and the more people that knew the bigger chance we took. I didn't tell Doris and still need to Mary."

"Chin, what are you thinking?" Cath asked.

"I already knew, kind of."

"What?" they all asked.

"How?" Catherine asked.

"John would come and check on me after I was let go from the force. One day, he came by with the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face, I had to ask what was going on. He told me that Steve had become a dad early that morning and showed me a picture of him holding a baby." He explained.

Catherine smiled, turning the computer towards her, she found the picture before turning it back to the group. It caused three team members to smile as well.

"Yes, that one."

"Why not say anything?" Steve asked.

"When you didn't mention the baby, I thought maybe you had found out she wasn't yours. I didn't know that Catherine was the mother or I would have knew better." He explained.

"We didn't mean to hurt any of you and we do trust all of you. We did what we thought was best for our child." Steve finished.

No one said anything for a couple of minutes, then the questions started.

"Were you going to tell us?" Danny asked.

"Yes, we were discussing when the best time would be tell you." Steve.

"It's only been a couple of weeks since everything happened. I wanted to give Steve more time to heal before we went to see her and brought her home."

"Why now?" Chin asked.

Catherine and Steve looked at each other, they had been having and ongoing discussion about this topic.

"We didn't want to keep her a secret anymore and she deserves to know her ohana and you all should know her. She's absolutely amazing and smart and she is going to love each of you." Steve started but couldn't hide the emotion in the voice when he spoke about his daughter.

Danny, Kono, and Chin started smiling, they all liked seeing the softer side of Steve.

"We were going to wait until next week while we were all off but dad is being transferred to Italy. Steve and I want Sawyer here with us and my parents are ready to be grandparents. We know that it's not right to spring all of this on you nor was it right to keep her a secret."

"I will forgive you if you answer one question." Danny, look at Catherine.

"Okay."

"Please tell me what this animal was like while you pregnant and did he flip out while you were in labor."

Catherine smiled but shook her head, while Steve rolled his eyes.

"I bet he was calm." Kono laughing.

Catherine started remembering, they day she finally managed to tell him she was pregnant.

"As soon as I found out that I was pregnant, I was stationed back in Coronado." She started.

/

 _Catherine was nervous, Steve was supposed to be here later today, and she had not seen him in almost three months. She remember the surprise in his voice when she told him she was stationed in Coronado again but she didn't tell him why. As she got dressed, she noticed that the bump was getting more noticeable, she had just hit four months. Now she had to worry about Steve's reaction, hoping the scuttle bug had not reached him. He was coming to her apartment as soon as he could, since it was off base they would not have to worry about being caught. She was lost in her thoughts, more like a nightmare more afraid that he wouldn't want her or the baby, she almost missed the knock on the door. As soon as she opened the door, she couldn't help but smile at his goofy grin. He immediately pulled her into a hug._

 _"_ _Come in, we need to talk."_

 _She knew she would lose her nerve, if she didn't tell him right away._

 _"_ _Not the home coming I was expecting." As he walked in._

 _"_ _I know but if we don't talk now, you will hear it from someone else and I don't want that."_

 _"_ _Cath, what is going on?" the worry was clear in his voice._

 _She took a deep breathe before speaking._

 _"_ _I'm pregnant."_

 _"_ _What? How?"_

 _"_ _We are going to have a baby, I was four months yesterday. I guess the meds I was on in Hawaii messed with the birth control and we hadn't seen each other in months." She started but stopped when she seen his face._

 _"_ _A baby? I am going to be a father." He whispered._

 _"_ _Only my parents know that you are the father. I am sorry I didn't tell you before now but you were on a mission and telling you on the phone didn't seem right." Then something he said hit her._

 _"_ _It's your baby, I haven't been with anyone else since we started sleeping together." She said upset._

 _"_ _What? Why would you think I was questioning that?"_

 _"_ _The way you said that you were going to be a father."_

 _"_ _Cath, I believe you it's just a surprise that's all."_

 _"_ _Are you happy? Are you going to be there for the baby?"_

 _Steve looked her, seeing the fear in her eyes. He pulled her close before he answered her._

 _"_ _You and this baby are my everything now. I am not going anywhere, I love you and this baby. We have a lot to work out."_

 _"_ _Steve, I am not trying to trap you. You don't have to be with me, please don't stay with me because of the baby. I would never keep you from seeing her."_

 _"_ _I know that you would never trap me. I love you and I know that I don't say it enough but I do and we are going to be a family. Did you say her?"_

 _"_ _Yes, we are having a little girl."_

 _He kissed her passionately, they spent the next couple of hours celebrating. She woke up to Steve making circles on her bump._

 _"_ _Hey."_

 _"_ _What are you thinking about?" she asked._

 _"_ _How are we going to do this?"_

 _"_ _I was waiting for reality to hit you."_

 _"_ _You have thought about this."_

 _"_ _Yes, I haven't told anyone but my parents that you are the father. I don't want to risk your career but I just signed on for four more years."_

 _"_ _Your career could be damaged."_

 _"_ _Better mine than yours but my parents have agreed to take temporary custody while I finish out this term but only if you agree. I didn't think you would want to ask your dad or sister."_

 _"_ _No, your parents would be the best."_

 _"_ _Tell me what you are thinking."_

 _"_ _What if I'm not a good dad? It's not like I have a normal job, how do I do it without worrying about her."_

 _"_ _You are going to be a great dad and I would bet she is going to be a daddy's girl, I was. Talk to Freddie, he already knows about us and he is a dad and a SEAL."_

 _They spent the rest of the weekend talking and making decisions, Steve had to report back to base early Monday morning._


	2. Chapter 2

I am new to Hawaii Five-O fandom, but I am a huge Catherine and Steve fan. This is the first story I have wrote for them. I hope you enjoy it, I think I have read all the stories that have been written for them. Please let me what you think.

The team listened as Catherine told the story about telling Steve she was pregnant.

"So she is Hawaiian?" Chin asked with a smile.

"Yes, not only was she conceived here but she was born at Tripler. John took this picture and I have pictures of him with Sawyer."

"He was a proud grandfather." Steve smiling.

"So, the boss was nervous?" Kono asked.

"Yes, I was. Cath was more put together at the beginning then I ever thought about beginning."

"At the beginning?" Danny questioned.

"Yes, until I was around seven months pregnant I was the calm one."

"After finding out about Sawyer, I had one more mission I had to complete before I could get stationed somewhere until the baby was born. That is why Joe knows about Sawyer, I had to call in favors."

/

 _Steve smiled when he hung up the phone, Joe had managed to get him station at Pearl for the next five months, claiming it was training. Steve had just spoke with Catherine, who had already being transferred there but wouldn't be on the island for another two weeks, and they had a place off base to stay. He was going to call his dad and let him know what was happening, although Steve didn't think John would care, Catherine insisted on it. He had learned to do as she asked or deal with the emotions that would come out._

 _Two weeks later._

 _Steve was waiting for Catherine at the airport, both in civvies, they looked like any other couple except she was absolutely beautiful and glowing. Steve had thought she never looked better, the pregnancy definitely agreed with her, she smiled as soon as she seen him._

" _Hey beautiful." As she reached him._

" _You must be talking to someone else."_

" _Nope, I am talking to the most beautiful women on the planet."_

" _Steve, being cute is not going to work. I am tired and feel like a whale, so please take me home."_

" _Your wish is my command. You do look beautiful."_

 _She rolled her eyes, before they started walking out of the airport. Steve didn't say anything else as they made it to the car. He put her bags in before getting in._

" _Tell me what the doctor said at your last appointment."_

" _She is fine and we need to pick out a name because I am tired of calling her peanut."_

" _Okay, was that it?"_

" _About her yes. He said I need to watch how much more weight I gain because it isn't good to gain more than 20 pounds, which means I can gain about 4 more pounds before I will be considered a whale." She explained trying not to cry._

" _He told you that you have gained to much weight?"_

" _He said I shouldn't gain more than 20 pounds throughout my whole pregnancy."_

" _He's an idiot, you are still working out and look amazing. Plus you have another human in your body."_

" _He's a doctor, I think he knows what he is talking about."_

" _Cath, are you working out and eating healthy?"_

" _Yes, although working out is getting harder, so I am walking about five miles a day."_

" _See and now we can walk together, plus we can swim more here."_

" _If you think I am getting in a bathing suit you have lost your mind McGarrett."_

" _You can walk around naked for the next two months and I would be happy."_

" _Funny. Have you talked to your dad?"_

" _Yes, he is happy about the baby and if we don't have plans he is wanting us to have dinner tomorrow night."_

" _Why would we have plans? I don't know anyone here but you and this baby who is sucking the life out of me."_

 _Steve looked over at her, when he stopped at the red light, she looked defeated and ready to cry._

" _You know that I'm here to listen, I know I haven't been but that's not the case now."_

" _I'm tired that's all."_

" _Cath?"_

" _Steve, I am tired and I don't want to talk about my weight or what the damn doctor said. We will go to dinner with your dad but I want to have a name for her."_

" _By tomorrow night?"_

" _Yes, she needs a name we are both in the same place for the second time in the pregnancy I want her name picked."_

" _Okay, once we are home we will talk about it."_

" _Good."_

 _/_

Catherine started to laughing remembering that car ride, while Steve shook his head.

"So she was a little moody?" Kono laughing.

"I think Steve was afraid of her." Chin

"You have seen what she can do, now add a bunch of hormones and yes she was scary."

"Cath, you weren't one of those happy pregnant women?" Danny laughing.

"No, I was not I was miserable but I would do it all over again for her." She said smiling.

"Why don't I start the meat and then we can tell you more?"

"I want to know if you came up with her name that night." Kono.

"Go on Steve. I can start this part."

/

 _Later that night at their apartment._

 _Steve had fixed dinner and they were now sitting on the couch, Cath was laying with her head in Steve's lap. She was relaxed for the first time in days, if she was being truthful the first time in months._

" _Have you thought of any names?" She asked._

" _A couple but I want it to be a name we both agree on. What about you?"_

" _Just one, I just don't call her peanut."_

" _What else have you been calling her?"_

" _Sailor, I know it's not really a girl's name but she needed a name beside peanut."_

" _That's what you call me sometimes."_

" _Okay, maybe I call her Sailor because it makes me feel closer to you, while you were on assignment."_

" _I'm still not fond of the name." he admitted._

" _Then what are your choices. I mean if you want to name her after your mom, I would prefer it as a middle name."_

" _No, she needs her own name."_

" _You were named after your grandfather."_

" _I know but I don't want her to feel like she is living up to some ghost."_

" _Okay, then spill the names you like."_

" _Waverly, is on the top of the list."_

 _Steve laughed when she made a face._

" _This is harder than I expected." He told her._

" _She has to live with it for the rest of her life. I don't want to mess it up."_

" _She is going to perfect, like her mother." Before he leaned down and kissed her._

" _A name, Commander."_

" _Okay, so you don't like Waverly and I am not fond of Sailor."_

" _Okay, so we can agree on that."_

" _Her middle name should be Hawaiian, so what about Kalakeke."_

" _I don't speak bird, so what does Kalakeke mean."_

" _Grace."_

" _I like it and it gives her a piece of the island."_

" _Okay, now a first name."_

 _They both sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, before Catherine spoke up._

" _Sawyer."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Sawyer what do you think?"_

" _Sawyer Kalakeke Rollins."_

 _Catherine smiled, she liked how it sounded and was hoping Steve would._

" _How did you come up with Sawyer?"_

" _It sounds better then Sailor and Waverly. I took letters from both names and came up with Sawyer."_

" _So, it's both of the names."_

" _Yeah, what do you think because I want you to like the name too."_

" _Sawyer Kalakeke Rollins." He repeated._

" _It's only Rollins until I retire, then its McGarrett."_

" _I like it and it will sound good as McGarrett as well."_

 _Catherine placed her hand on her stomach._

" _Peanut, what do you think about Sawyer?"_

" _Are you really asking her?"_

" _Yes and you should talk to her as well so she will know your voice."_

" _What do you think Sawyer? Did we pick the right name for you?" as he put his hands over Catherine's hand._

" _Did you feel that?"_

" _No."_

 _Catherine moved her hands so that Steve's were now laying on her stomach._

" _Talk again."_

" _Sawyer, mommy and I can't wait to meet you."_

 _Catherine watched as Steve's face lite up, feeling the baby kick for the first time._

 _/_

Steve finished grilling as Catherine finished the story.

"So her middle name is Grace." Danny smiling.

"It means Grace yes." Steve replied.

"When is she coming home?" Kono asked.

"Three days, my parents are bringing her here before they go to Italy."

"You said John was there when you had her." Chin

"Yes, thank God because he was calmer than Steve."

"Now that's the story I want to hear." Danny

Please let me know what you think, sorry I am not the best at getting back at reviews but I love reading them.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I appreciate all the support, I promise that you will meet Sawyer soon. Hope you enjoy this story.

" _You said John was there when you had her." Chin_

" _Yes, thank God because he was calmer than Steve."_

" _Now that's the story I want to hear." Danny_

/

"I was not as bad as she thinks I was." Steve defending himself.

"He passed out didn't he?" Danny again

"No, he didn't and you did calm down after your dad talked to you."

"I was worried but I stayed calm."

"If you say so." Catherine laughing at him.

"Why were you worried?" Chin asked.

"Cath was in a lot of pain. I didn't realize that she would be in that much pain when she said she want to go natural."

"Because apparently child birth doesn't require any pain." Catherine statement made everyone laugh.

"You went natural. Have you lost your mind?" Kono asked.

"No, I read that it was better for the baby."

"Tell us the story. I want to know how bad SuperSeal was." Danny

/

 _Catherine didn't even realize she was in labor, until she went to the doctor, this was supposed to be a normal appointment, and Steve was at Pearl doing a training. The doctor had insisted that she not drive to the hospital, so she called John to pick her. She was waiting outside for him, despite Steve's reservations she was fond of John, and she smiled when he pulled up._

" _Catherine, how did you not know you were in labor?" He asked as she got in the car._

" _Back labor and because I've had back pain this whole pregnancy I didn't think anything of it."_

" _Have you gotten a hold of Steve?"_

" _No, I'm not sure how to get a hold of him."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _We explained that no-one knows he's the father, I'm not due for another two weeks. We didn't think she would be earlier, so he's in his last day of training until after my due date. I have no idea who to call that will understand the importance without giving it away. I won't ruin his career."_

" _He can't miss this, he would never forgive himself. Try calling Joe, he was supposed to be on the island yesterday, he will get Steve to the hospital."_

" _Okay, it's not like everyone is not going to suspect any way." As she pulled out her phone._

" _Why?"_

" _We are going to Tripler. The only plus part is not a lot of people know us there."_

" _It'll be okay."_

 _She smiled at John as Joe answered his phone._

" _Joe its Catherine. John told me you were on the island."_

 _She listened to Joe, as John stopped at a light._

" _I'm in labor and I don't know how to get a hold of Steve, he's in training."_

 _There was another pause._

" _Yeah, I'm supposed to have 2 weeks left."_

" _Thank you, Joe." Before she hang up._

" _He's going to get Steve?" John asked._

" _Yes and he said he would make sure that Steve made it to the hospital in one piece."_

" _Catherine, I have to say you are awful calm for a women how is going to give birth."_

" _I'm ready to meet her."_

 _/_

 _One hour later._

 _Steve rushed into the hospital, he was nervous but had spoken with Catherine and John, and they reassured him that there was plenty of time. He made his way to Catherine's floor, surprise to see John standing in the hallway._

" _Dad, what's going on?" as he approached him._

" _The doctor is in with her, examining her so I told her I would be out here."_

" _Oh but everything is okay."_

" _She is starting to feel more pain but yes she and Sawyer are fine."_

" _Did she tell you that she doesn't want any drugs?"_

" _Yes and she may change her mind."_

" _I tried to tell her that it would be okay. Sawyer would be fine but she is insisting that she can do it natural."_

" _Son, she is a brilliant and strong women. You are very lucky to have her but I know that you don't want to see her in pain but it's a decision she made."_

" _I know. Are you going to stay around?"_

" _I was hoping to but I didn't know how you would feel about it."_

" _I'm okay with and I know Cath will be. Dad, thanks for picking her up and staying."_

" _Steve, I know we have had our differences but I wouldn't be anywhere else._

 _/_

 _2 hours later._

 _Catherine and Steve were in the room, her labor had started to progress and the pain was getting worse. Steve was trying to convince her to get pain meds but she was still refusing. Steve was driving her nuts trying to fix this. He had already told the nurses and doctor to help ease the pain, he was ready to ask for a new staff. There was nothing he could say that was going to change her mind, she wished he would shut up._

" _Stop talking. I don't want the drugs if you can't be supportive get out." Catherine yelled._

" _Cath, I don't want you in pain. Please let me do something."_

" _Get out."_

" _Please."_

" _Now, you are not helping."_

 _Steve walked of the room, he felt helpless and it was a feeling he didn't like. John seen him come out of the room from the waiting area._

" _Steve what's going on?"_

" _She kicked me out of the room."_

" _What? Why?"_

" _I just want to help her but she is being stubborn."_

" _Explain more."_

" _She's in pain, I've never seen someone in so much pain but she won't take any drugs. I have begged her to take something but she won't."_

 _John felt for his son, he was so in love with Catherine, he just wanted to take the pain away._

" _The best thing you can do is go back in there and tell her how much you love her and the baby. Tell her everything is going to be okay. Rub her back, kiss her, do whatever you can to make her feel comfortable. You have to push all your fears aside and you can't fix this."_

" _Do you really think that it will work?"_

" _Yes, she needs you to remain calm. Apologize as soon as you walk in the room, you don't want to miss the birth of your daughter."_

 _Steve nodded, taking a deep breathe before opening the door._

" _Thanks." Before he turned to go back in the room._

" _Do not come back in here if you are going to talk about meds." John heard Catherine tell Steve._

 _He shook his head before walking back to the waiting area._

 _/_

" _I'm sorry. I just didn't expect you to be in this much pain."_

" _What did you think it was going to be like? Our daughter is trying to make her way out of my body and it hurts."_

" _Cath, I love you and I love Sawyer. I am sorry if I put you under any more stress. I'm not sure what I thought this would be like." As he sat on the bed next to her._

" _I love you but I need you to be calm."_

" _I know and I will do my best." As he started rubbing circles on her back._

 _She nodded as another contraction hit her, she tried to breathe through it without letting on how painful it was but it was not working. She could hear Steve whispering that he loved her._

 _/_

 _4 hours later_

 _Steve held his daughter, he couldn't believe how much love he felt for Catherine and Sawyer, Sawyer was only ten minutes old._

" _Steve, you should go get your dad."_

" _I guess." As he looked over at her._

 _Catherine laughed._

" _We are not going anywhere. She is going to need to feed before to much longer."_

" _Okay, I'm sure he is eager to find out what is going on."_

" _He is going to want to meet her."_

 _/_

"See I wasn't that bad."

"You really asked for a new staff?" Kono laughing.

"Yes, she was in a lot of pain."

"He was great after he talked to John and I understood later why he did what he did."

"It was love at first sight with Sawyer." Danny smiling.

"Absolutely, but seeing Cath with her was amazing."

"The no drugs part gets me." Chin as he shook his head.

"Sista, you are superwomen."

"We can't wait to meet Sawyer. I'm taking bets that she is more like Cath then Steve."

"We are wanting to have everyone over on Saturday."

"Sawyer and my parents will be here. I know that it will be hard to explain to Gracie but we really want everyone here. Danny, I know Steve knows more about what is exactly going on with Charlie but please know that he is included."

"Thank you and I will talk to Rachel. I will talk with Grace, I am sure she is going to be excited to meet her new cousin."

The group sat their talking for another hour, discussing which room was being turned into Sawyer's room. Danny and Chin told Steve they would help paint while Kono told Catherine they could shop for the little girl.

Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I love reading the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

To the guest who said who said they weren't a big fan of the name Sawyer for a girl. To be honest, it wasn't my first pick but my sister (who got me into the show) after hearing Catherine call Steve Sailor said if they ever have a girl they should name her Sawyer as a play on Sailor so it stuck.

Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday went by a little to quickly for Catherine. She was excited that Sawyer would be here on the Friday but she felt like there was still so much to do to be ready. Steve's old room, would now be Sawyer's room, Steve had cleaned it completely out on Tuesday night. On Wednesday, the guys painted the room a lite purple while Kono, Gabby, Gracie, and Catherine went shopping for bedding and furniture. On Thursday, Catherine finished up the shopping for clothes while Steve finished up at the house. They met up at the house later that night.

"Hey beautiful." As Catherine entered Sawyer's room.

"You are still using that line. It looks amazing in here."

"Do you think she is going to like it?"

"Her daddy painted the room, she is going to love it."

"I can't wait to hear her say daddy every day."

"We did the right thing didn't we?"

"By bringing her. I thought we agreed her going to Italy was not an option."

"No, I mean yes we did and I want her with us more than anything. Did we do the right by letting her stay with my parents, me not retiring or not bringing her before this?"

"What brought this on?" as he pulled her on to the new bed.

"I guess telling everyone, I feel like I need to defend our decision but now I am starting to doubt if we made the right decision. Do you wish we would have done things different?"

"We don't have to defend anything, the team understands and if they don't then that is on them. Sawyer knows that we love her and we both have been there as much as possible."

"Do you wish we would have done things different?"

"There are days that I have wanted the three of us to be together, especially after seeing Danny with Gracie. I wouldn't change the fact that she is safe."

"The first TAD I got after I had her, I didn't think I would get through it. I cried every night, I wanted to quite but I knew I had to be strong."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You went on that damn mission and the next thing I knew Freddie and your dad were both gone. You wouldn't talk to me about it but I know you went to see Sawyer, I wasn't going to burden you with my emotions."

"I am sorry, I pushed you away and made you feel like you couldn't talk to me about how you were feeling. I didn't know how to deal with it all. I wanted to bring her back with me but I hadn't caught Hess and you weren't here. I want the three of us to be a family."

"Me too."

"Cath, we know your parents did a great job with her but now we get to be with her."

"I know you are right."

/

Steve went to say something else but her phone rang.

"Hey mom."

"Cath, we have a small problem."

"What's wrong?" she asked looking over at Steve.

"We had to reschedule our flights. The movers are going to be here on Sunday instead of Monday."

They were due in tomorrow afternoon and the plan was her parents would stay until Sunday afternoon. They would be moving to Italy the next week.

"So you are not coming until after that?"

"No, your father and I wouldn't do that to you or Steve. Second, I think Sawyer would flip out."

"Okay, then what is the new plan."

"Our flight leaves here at 0100 and will land at 0600, I know that it's early but I couldn't find another way."

"Mom, it's okay. Steve and I will be there to pick the three of you up. When do you and dad have to leave?"

"I know that you have a barbeque planned for Saturday but your father and I will be flying out at 1900."

Catherine looked over at Steve who looked worried.

"Mom and Dad have to fly back on Saturday night because of the movers. Mom also changed to flight here so they will arrive at 0600." She let him know what was going on.

"We can try to move the party to tomorrow night after work. I think most of the team was trying to find ways to come over tomorrow after work. Danny said he was going to have to tie Gracie down. It gives Sawyer time to rest as well as your parents."

"Mom, will that be okay?" Catherine asked, knowing her mom heard Steve.

"I don't want the two of you to go through any trouble. I know that you are excited to have Sawyer there."

"It won't be any problems and we can do something small tomorrow night. We start vacation then so the whole team will probably be here most of the weekend to swim. Is she asleep?" Catherine asked before hitting the speaker button.

"Yes, I know it's early but she will have to get up in a couple of hours and she doesn't sleep well on the plane. She is excited to come tomorrow."

"Does she understand that she is staying with Cath and me?"

"Yes, the only thing she asked about is how she will talk to us. James explained that we would skype just like she does with the two of you."

"She was okay with that?"

"Catherine, she can't wait to be with the two of you. I know that voice stop doubting yourself, Sawyer is fine and the three of you are going to fine."

"I know but I also know she is going to miss Mamaw and Papaw."

"We are going to miss her. She made sure she had all her bathing suites then started to worry that she would need more, I had to explain that if she did you would take her shopping. James told her that if we didn't talk to her a lot he would come whoop the two of you."

Steve and Catherine started to laugh.

"How did she take that?" Steve asked.

"Well she is her mother's daughter so the shopping went over well, but she tilted her and said I quote "Papaw you can't whoop mommy and daddy."

"What did daddy say?"

"He asked her why and she said because they are big and you can't whoop big people. She was so serious, I had to walk out of the room to not laugh."

"We can't for the three of you to be here."

"I know. I need to get some rest, we will see the two of you at the airport at 0600."

"Bye."

/

The next morning

Steve laughed as Catherine complained about the traffic they were hitting on the way to the airport. They had left a little before 0500 knowing it was plenty of time now the traffic had them running late.

"Text your mom and let her know but I bet I can get us there right on time once we hit the airport."

"Are you badging us in?" as she texted her mom.

"Absolutely." He replied with a smirk.

"You have a meeting with the governor at 0900. Are you coming home after that?" she asked trying to take her mind off the traffic.

"I'm hoping that is what is going to happen. When are you going to work on your reports?"

"While mom, dad, and Sawyer are sleeping. I'm sure all three of them are tired."

"I can take them in after you get home."

"I'll stop and pick them up after the meeting. If anything Danny will take them back with him, since Chin signs off on your reports." As he finally got to the off ramp for the airport.

"We still have a lot to figure out over the next week."

"I know and we will. Enjoy today and stop worrying."

"Ten more minutes and she will be with us." As she looked over at him.

"I'm hoping she is up."

/

Ten minutes later.

Catherine and Steve were standing by the baggage claim, they were both looking around to find her parents. Her mom and texted when they landed and said they were on their way to that area.

"I don't see them." Catherine told him.

Steve was going to reply but they both heard a small voice yell.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Sawyer yelled as she ran towards them.

Steve picked up Sawyer as soon as she made it to them, wrapping her in a hug.

This chapter is longer than I planned, the next chapter will start where this one left off. Please let me know what you think. I will probably not update until after the weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to apologize for the delay in update the story. My computer has been acting crazy so it's been hard to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one I hope will be up sooner and will have the whole team.

Thank you for everyone that has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I am so glad that you are enjoying it.

/

 _Ten minutes later._

 _Catherine and Steve were standing by the baggage claim, they were both looking around to find her parents. Her mom and texted when they landed and said they were on their way to that area._

" _I don't see them." Catherine told him._

 _Steve was going to reply but they both heard a small voice yell._

" _Daddy! Mommy!" Sawyer yelled as she ran towards them._

 _Steve picked up Sawyer as soon as she made it to them, wrapping her in a hug._

 _/_

Steve handed Sawyer to Catherine, so she could hug Sawyer, before he went to help with the bags. He was amazed that she looked so much like him except for the big brown eyes she shared with her mother, she was taller than the last time they had seen her, her hair was pulled back but he was sure it had not gotten any darker.

"Mommy, Daddy I am staying with you." She told them with a huge smile.

"We know, peanut." Catherine responded before kissing her on the check.

She noticed her parents had made their way over to them. While Sawyer looked awake, her parents looked like they could sleep.

"Admiral, Tricia it's good to see both of you." Steve shaking the Admiral's hand before getting a hug from Tricia.

"It's good to see you son." She told him.

"Mom, Daddy." Catherine smiling as she hugged them.

Steve smiled as Sawyer bounced on her feet.

"Someone looks wide awake."

"She will crash soon, she has been up since we made it to the airport." Tricia replied.

"Mommy, can we swim?"

"Later, you are going to need sleep. Daddy has a meeting and while you are sleeping I have some work to do."

"Oh."

"We will be all done by time you wake back up to swim." Steve told her.

"Daddy, did you get hurt?"

Steve looked at Catherine, you could still see some of the bruises from his fight with WoFat.

"Daddy got hurt a couple of weeks ago but he is okay now." She answered simply.

"Promise." Sawyer looking at Steve.

"Promise." As he smiled at her.

"Let's get Sawyers luggage and we can head to the house." The Admiral told them.

"Sounds like a plan." Steve as he grabbed the two suitcases.

"How was the flight?" Catherine asked as she grabbed Sawyer's hand.

"Interesting."

Catherine and Steve both looked the Admiral.

"We will explain after we've had more sleep." Tricia told them.

"Okay, the truck is this way." As the headed out of the airport.

"Daddy, can I sit in the front?"

"You have to seat in the back, you are to small to be in the front seat."

Steve couldn't remember exactly how old she had to be to seat in the front seat, but he knew six was not old enough and the look on Catherine's face told him that he was right.

"I bet mommy will sit with you."

"Mommy, will you?"

"Absolutely."

"Burnout is starting to happen." Admiral told them.

"Until we get to the house."

"We have the guest room set up for you, so you should be able to sleep." Steve told them.

"I went and got fresh fruit yesterday, I wasn't sure if you would want to eat."

"I'm hungry." Sawyer replied.

"You my dear are always hungry."

"She still eats like Steve." Catherine laughing at her mother's comment.

Once they made it to the truck, Steve put all the luggage in the bed of the truck making sure it was secure. Catherine and Sawyer climbed in the back seat before she put Sawyer in the booster seat that was now in the middle of the seat, Tricia climbed in the other side. Steve and the Admiral climbed in front.

/

The trip home was easy, they hit very little traffic and Catherine watched as Sawyer tried to take everything in, they all laughed when she squealed at the sight of the ocean.

"Wait until she sees the backyard." Steve smiling.

"After she sleeps." Catherine reminding him that little girl needed sleep.

"I can't believe she still awake." Tricia replied.

"It's a matter of time."

"Papaw, I'm not tired."

"Okay, then you can stay up but mamaw and I are getting some sleep."

"I can stay with mommy." She replied as they pulled up to the house.

/

It only took a couple of minutes to get the luggage and everyone inside the house.

"I thought we would give you the tour after you woke back up." Catherine told her parents.

"That's probably best."

"Do you want something to eat?" Steve asked.

Catherine and Steve were watching Sawyer look around the house.

"A little bit of fruit." Tricia replied.

"Can I have cereal and fruit?"

"Yes, you can. Mom, Dad have a seat I'll go get it."

"What's out there?" Sawyer asked as she pointed to the lanai doors.

"The backyard and you will see it later."

"Steve, can you get her settled in the living room?"

"Yeah. Come over here peanut?"

Steve helped Sawyer get settled in the chair before he got the tray to sit her food on. Then he went to help Cath in the kitchen. A couple of minutes later they came out carrying the fresh fruit, plates, and a bowl of cereal. Steve went back to get the drinks while Catherine put Sawyer's food on her tray.

"Do we get to meet everyone today?" Tricia asked.

"Yes, after we talked last night. I sent everyone a text asking them to come over tonight, explaining why, five minutes later my phone was going crazy with responses. I think Adam will be the only person missing. He is out of town until late tonight."

"Are they all nice?" before putting a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"Yes and very excited to meet you."

The adults could see that Sawyer was starting to get tired.

"Can we swim?" she asked again.

"We can later. After you are done eating, we are going to show you your new room."

Sawyer nodded as her eyes were starting to close.

"If she makes it that long, I made sure to dress her in something she could sleep in."

"Thanks. We'll carry her up."

"Tricia, I don't know about you but I am ready for bed."

"Me too."

"Leave the stuff you don't need down here." Steve told them as he moved Sawyer's tray then picked her up. She was asleep as soon as she laid her head on Steve's shoulder.

"Follow us." Catherine smiling.

The group walked up the stairs, they came to Sawyer's room first. Catherine opened the door allowing Steve to carry Sawyer to her bed. He laid her in the bed as Catherine covered her back up, she turned on the baby monitor she bought before the group went out of the room.

"The room looks great." Tricia told them.

"Thanks. Steve and the guys painted it." As they made it to the guest room.

"Everything is in there." Steve told them.

"If you need anything, I'll be downstairs."

"We'll be fine."

/

Steve went to get a shower and Catherine went down to clean up, she couldn't help the smile that was on her face. She felt like her family was now complete.

Please let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites. I am sorry for the delay in updating. Unfortunately, work is getting in my way (stupid real world). I will update as soon as I can, please stick in there with me.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

/

So far, the day had been great for Catherine and Steve, Sawyer had slept until almost one while the Admiral and Tricia had slept until two. Steve had gotten out of his meeting and was home by noon, Danny had picked up Catherine's finished reports before going back to headquarters, and Catherine had made a nice lunch for Sawyer and her parents. The team and their families were due at the house at six.

/

After lunch, Steve and Cath showed her parents the house before Cath changed Sawyer into her bathing suite, the adults all changed quickly, before they took Sawyer outside.

"The ocean is in the backyard!" she said looking between Catherine and Steve.

"Yes." Steve smiling

"Can we go swimming now?"

"Yes, but first we need to tell you the rules." Catherine told her.

"Okay."

"The most important rule is that you are not allowed to go in the ocean by yourself. Daddy and I must be with you, if not us another adult." Catherine explained to her.

"You must always ask and unless you are with mommy or me you have to wear a life jacket."

"I can swim." She stated.

"Yes, but swimming in the pool is very different then swimming in the ocean." The admiral replied.

"Papaw is right. Until you get used the ocean you will wear a life jacket." Steve told her.

"Bet I don't have to wear them long." She mumbled.

Tricia shook her head while laughing.

"More like the two of you every day." She told Steve and Catherine.

"Can we please go swimming?"

"Yes, come on." Steve picking her up.

Catherine smiled as Steve ran down to the beach, with Sawyer over his shoulder laughing.

/

Two hours later.

Catherine sat in the chair on the beach talking to her mom, they were watching Steve and Sawyer in the ocean while the Admiral was making phone calls to finalize the move.

"She's going to be okay here. Steve and you are great parents." Tricia told her daughter, as they watched Steve throw Sawyer in the air, catching her before she went under.

"I feel like we missed out on so much. We are grateful for everything you and daddy have done for us and her."

"But?"

"It feels like we are finally her parents and not just people who she talks to one the phone or visits in between deployments or cases. I want her to be happy and know that we have always loved her, it's a weird feeling."

"Catherine, you have both always been her parents. She knows that both of you love her and she is happy to be here. It's going to be adjustment but all of you are going to fine."

"How are you and daddy doing with her being here and the move?"

"It's going to be adjustment for us too."

"The move or not having Sawyer?"

"Both. We are thrilled that the three of you can be together and we both understand the reason that the two of you chose not to bring here until now. However, we are going to miss her and her antics. I am ready to move to Italy, you know the culture interests me but it's going to be hard being away from our family."

"We are going to miss you too. Steve and I both wish you could stay longer."

"I was hoping for a longer visit as well but maybe the three of you can come to Italy for a visit. I hear fall is perfect time to visit maybe for a honeymoon."

"Mom, Steve and I are happy the way our relationship is. We are not talking about marriage."

"I know but you can't blame me for hinting."

"I guess."

"All I want is for you to be happy, Steve makes you happy and I love him. However you chose to live is up to you."

"Thanks mom."

They were interrupted by Sawyer yelling for Catherine.

"Mommy, come swim." She called out.

Catherine smiled.

"Go join them. I'm going to check on your dad." As they stood up.

Tricia watched as Catherine joined Steve and Sawyer in the ocean, smiling at the small family.

/

A couple of hours later.

Catherine had convinced Sawyer to put on shorts and tank over her bathing suite, while she did the same thing. They were waiting for the team to arrive at the house, Steve and the Admiral had started the grill while Tricia and Cath had finished the prep and Sawyer carried things in between her parents. When the doorbell rang, Sawyer went to Catherine standing behind her, she suddenly became shy, Steve went to the door opening for the whole team and their families.

"Come in guys." As he moved out of the door way.

Danny, Grace, Gabby, Charlie, Kono, Chin, Leilani, Max, and Kamekona all came in the house.

"Everyone meet Cath's parents, Admiral James Rollins and Tricia."

Hellos were being exchanged, as Catherine walked in Sawyer following behind her, still trying to hide from the group.

"Steve did you introduce everyone?"

"Yes, except one person."

Catherine turned around to look at Sawyer before picking her up. She whispered that it was going to be okay in her ear. Sawyer put her head on Catherine's shoulders.

"This is Sawyer." Catherine told them all.

"She is apparently shy for the first time in her life." Tricia told them laughing.

"Sawyer, this is your ohana." Steve

Gracie stepped forward, remembering that Charlie was trying to get used to everyone, she wanted her cousin to be comfortable.

"I'm Gracie and this is Charlie, we are your cousins."

Sawyer looked at Catherine before looking back at Gracie.

"Hello."

"Hi." Charlie smiling.

"She is beautiful." Kono told them, Gabby and Leilani nodded in agreement.

"Thank you.' Catherine replied smiling at Sawyer.

"Good thing she looks like Cath." Danny smirking.

Steve shook his head before telling Sawyer who everyone was, she smiled at each of them before turning her attention back to Gracie and Charlie. Catherine suggested they move outside letting the kids play in the yard.

/

The adults sat in the chairs that Catherine and Tricia sat around the yard watching the kids play in the sand.

"How was your flight?" Gabby asked Catherine parents.

"Interesting." Tricia repeated the same words that her husband said earlier.

"Daddy said the same thing but we didn't get the story."

The Admiral shook his head, they were used to Sawyer's imagination and stories but today had been a new a whole new thing.

"She may look like Steve but she is so much like you at that age it is scary." He told Catherine.

Steve started laughing.

"What did she do?" he finally asked.

"She heard me talking to the flight attendant, who looked nervous, it was her first flight to Hawaii and she was nervous flying over the ocean and was hoping for a smooth flight." Tricia started the story, looking at James.

"About an hour after take-off, Sawyer realized there was a little boy sitting behind us. She turned to talk to him because sleep was not going to happen for either of them. At first, it was normal things kids talk about." James told the group, before Tricia took over.

"Then out of nowhere, she tells him that the plane is going to crash in the water because it's the pilots first time flying. We both tried to stop it there and explain that it was not the pilots first time but the attendants. However, she was insisting that the plane was going to crash into the water and had the little boy convinced it was going to happen."

"To give her credit, she has a lot of faith in her daddy's abilities to swim and the Navy."

"What?" Cath asked.

She looked at her friends, who were ready to laugh and shaking their heads.

"She continued to tell him that it was okay if the plan crashed because her daddy was a SEAL and could swim fast and that the Navy would save us. That brought on two different conversations with the little boy, Tommy, whose mom was laughing almost as much as we were." Tricia explained, taking a drink before finishing the story.

"Tommy told her that her daddy couldn't be a seal, which of course Sawyer replied that he was, he finally said a seal was animal and could not be her daddy because she didn't have flippers."

This caused everyone to laugh.

"See even Tommy knows you're animal." Danny laughing everyone to laugh harder.

"I'm sure she corrected that."

"She did, however the mother explained that it was a Special Division of the Navy like his dad was a Ranger." James told them.

"Then the two argued over who was going to save them the Navy or the Army. After twenty minutes of arguing, Tommy gave up and Sawyer was very proud that she won that argument. We finally convinced her that the plane was not going to crash but if it did both her daddy and Tommy's daddy would save us."

"She decided that would be okay but Steve would get there first. A couple of minutes later, Tommy's mom leaned up and said I have to ask is she Catherine Rollins daughter. That threw both me and your mother."

"She knew Cath?" Kono asked.

Catherine and Steve looked at each other, before looking out Sawyer.

"We didn't answer at first but then she said I went to the academy with her and Steve. She introduced herself as Michelle Miller but said you both would know her as Michelle Jacobs. She said to tell Smooth Dog that she would make sure Mooch knew that he would come in second place." James told them.

"Mooch?" Chin asked.

"I'm not really sure, we worked together in a joint operation."

"I can't believe she married Frank. How did she know Sawyer was mine?"

"She said that Sawyer argued like you but looked like Steve. She also said to look them up, Mooch was stationed here." Tricia told them.

"She is going to keep you on your toes." Kono laughing.

Before anyone else could comment Sawyer came running up to them.

Please let me know what you think. I am going to start the next chapter were this one ends.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited this story. I am story that it is taking so long to update. I am trying to write as much as possible but between computer issues and life it's been hard.

I loved the scenes between Catherine and Steve in the 1st show of the season and I have chosen to ignore the fact that Catherine may only be in three episodes.

Please let me know what you think.

"Mommy, we need water for our castle. Can Charlie or I get it?"

"Where is Grace?" Danny asked, looking around not seeing his daughter.

"She let us bury her." Sawyer whispering her answer.

"It's almost time to eat, so why don't we help Gracie out of the sand." Catherine told her.

"What about our castle?"

"We can finish it after you eat." Steve replied.

"Okay."

Catherine stood up, followed by Kono and Gabby.

"Let's go get Gracie."

"I'll help you." Kono told Cath.

"Me too."

Sawyer turned around and took off to the beach.

"At least she remember the rules. I'll get the stuff from the kitchen." Tricia standing up.

"I can help." Leilani smiling at the older women.

The men started getting up to get the tables and chairs together, Steve went to the grill hoping it was warm enough.

/

Catherine, Gabby, and Kono started laughing when they saw Gracie buried up to her neck.

"How did Charlie and Sawyer managed to get you that deep?" Gabby asked.

"I helped them dig the hole then they put the sand back." She explained.

"That was nice of you, now we need to get you out." Catherine laughing again.

"It's not as deep as it looks. I think they added extra sand."

"Sawyer, Charlie where are the buckets and shovels?" Kono asked.

"I'll get them." Charlie told them as he ran towards the castle.

Sawyer watched as the women started using their hands to move some of the sand, she kneeled down by Catherine repeating her mother's actions.

"Gracie thank you for letting us bury you."

"Your welcome. It was fun."

"After we eat will you play some more?"

"Yes, maybe we can swim."

Charlie came back with bucket and shovel.

"I want to swim." He told them.

"First, we have to get Gracie free, then we are going to eat." Gabby told him.

"Then we can swim?" Charlie looking at Gabby.

"We have to talk to Danny."

Charlie nodded his head before using the shovel to start moving the sand off his sister.

"Does Charlie and Gracie have to wear a vest?"

"Charlie does but Gracie doesn't." Catherine told Sawyer.

"How come Gracie doesn't wear one?"

"She is used to swimming in the ocean."

"Plus Auntie Kono teaches me how to surf."

"Really?" Charlie and Sawyer both looked at Kono.

"Cath and Steve both help but yes I teach Gracie to surf." As she and Gabby helped Gracie up.

"Can I learn?" Sawyer asked.

"Me too."

Kono looked at both Catherine and Gabby.

"I'll talk to Steve." Catherine told Sawyer.

"I'll talk to Danny and I am sure he will talk to Rachel." Gabby replied.

"Gracie, let's get you to the outside shower."

"Okay, Auntie Cath."

"You two come on." Kono told Charlie and Sawyer.

/

While the Gracie was being freed, Tricia and Leilani brought out the hamburger and hotdogs for Steve to start. Danny came over to talk to Steve.

"How you doing, babe?"

"Great." Giving Danny a confused look.

"Just checking. You haven't smiled this much since Cath retired."

"Remember how relieved you were when the judge said that Grace couldn't leave the island?"

"Yeah, relief washed over me and I knew my daughter would be with her family."

"Its how I feel now. I mean she has always been with family but now she gets to be with Cath and me. I can't explain how good that feels."

"Your family is together, there is no other feeling like it."

"Exactly, we still have a lot to figure out."

"It will all come together. I have to say she is adorable."

"She is and smart. I am glad that everyone is going to get to know her."

"We are too. Speaking of Sawyer."

Steve turned to see Sawyer running towards him, as Catherine was helping Grace with the outdoor shower.

"Daddy." As she came running to him.

"Slow down peanut, the grill is hot." As he picked her up.

"What are you making?"

"Hamburgers and hotdogs."

"Can I have cheese?"

"Absolutely."

"And pineapple?"

Danny gave Steve the are you serious face.

"You want pineapple on your hamburger?" Steve asked.

"Yes."

"Steven, have you convinced your precious little girl that pineapples go on everything?"

Sawyer looked over at Danny confused, before smiling at him.

"Pineapples are good. I like them on pizza and ice cream."

"Oh, Sawyer your Uncle Danno is going to have to teach you what a real pizza is."

Steve started laughing, as Catherine walked over.

"Are you almost done with the burgers and hotdogs? What's so funny?" she asked.

"Peanut wants pineapple on her cheeseburger." Steve explained.

"Have you had it on your cheeseburger before?"

"Nope but it sounds good."

"I think Steven has brain washed your daughter." Danny mumbled.

Catherine started laughing at Danny's comment, they all knew he was not a fan of the fruit.

"What if we put some pineapple on the side of your plate?" Catherine suggested.

"It might be okay."

"Nana has some wipes please go wipe your hands."

Steve put Sawyer down.

"What time do your parents have to leave tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"I'm going to take them to the airport around 0800."

"Well, let me go get some more stories from your dad about this animal."

Catherine smiled as Danny went over to her dad.

/

"You okay?" Steve asked, looking at Catherine.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Turn your brain off for the day Rollins." As he started taking the hotdogs off the grill.

"I know, it's hard. I am so glad our family is together."

"But?" as he put cheese on a couple of burgers.

"I just want everything to be settled and in place."

"We will get it there. You should be enjoying the time with our daughter and your parents."

"I am. My dad said we have amazing friends and he said we should have everyone over again tomorrow."

"He is right, we do. I don't think it will be a problem for everyone to come over tomorrow. Everyone is having a good time."

"It looks like. Let's find everyone and then we will be bring up everyone coming up."

Steve and Catherine took the hamburgers and hotdogs over to the table.

"Come get it." Steve called out.

Catherine fixes a plate for herself and Sawyer before going to the table. She smiled as she watched the rest of her Ohana get there food.

"Hey, Cath we are all asking your folks to adopt us." Danny told her.

"I'm lucky to have them." She replied smiling.

Please let me know what you think, it didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to. The next chapter will be more of Steve and Catherine.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter came out of nowhere and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter.

/

Later that night.

Catherine and Steve put Sawyer to bed, reading her two stories before she finally went to sleep. Catherine made sure that they had the baby monitor, Steve knew it was because Sawyer was not familiar enough with the house. Tricia and James had went to bed as Steve and Catherine put Sawyer to bed. The couple decided they should head to bed as well, the team was coming over in the morning and bringing breakfast. Catherine changed quickly before climbing in bed, waiting on Steve to join her.

"I think we should get a gate to put at the top of the stairs until she is used to being here all the time." He told her as he walked out of bathroom.

"Probably a good idea."

"Okay, let's talk because I can see the wheels in your head turning."

"I was thinking that I could take time off work or at least work from home. I could use your dad's office, if that's okay with you, at least until we find a daycare or pre-school that we both agree on. We have a couple of months before school starts."

"Are you sure that you want to take time off or work from here?"

"Yes, I know we talked a lot about me not retiring or leaving the Navy when I was pregnant but right now all I want to be is her mom."

"Just her mom." He said with a smirk.

"I want to be with you and her, you already know that." As she leaned over and kissed him.

"Now tell me what you are thinking." She told as she pulled away.

"I want you to be happy and I will do everything I can to make you happy. I don't want you to feel like you are losing yourself, however I don't want to just put her in the first daycare or pre-school we find."

"I agree and the truth is both of us working at Five-O we would most likely need a nanny and I am not comfortable enough with the thought of someone living with us and being with her all the time."

"Things need to settle down a little more."

"Exactly."

"Okay, then we talk to the governor maybe you become a consultant."

"That does sound good, that way I wouldn't be in the field unless it was absolutely necessary."

"Well we figured something out."

She nodded knowing the next part of this conversation could go bad.

/

"I was also wondering when you are going to tell Mary and Doris about Sawyer."

"I think with Mary the sooner the better, so maybe I'll give her a call on Sunday."

"Are you sure you want to tell her over the phone?"

"Yeah, it's not like when she found out about Doris being alive. She is probably not going to be happy but I think she will understand and we can plan visit for her and Joan."

"You should also call Aunt Deb and ask her to come with them."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Do you think it will overwhelm peanut?"

"No, she handled everyone really well after she stopped pretending to be shy."

Steve knew she was thinking more Doris then Mary or Aunt Deb.

"I have no idea where Doris is or when she is going to show back up."

"Do you think Joe has already told her?"

"I asked him after she disappeared again, he said no. I explained that we still did not want everyone to know but I don't know for sure."

"You mean I didn't want her to know."

"Cath, I agreed with you."

Cath looked at him, remembering the fight they had a couple of years ago.

/

 _Flashback_

 _Steve had told her about the reunion between Mary and their mother, Catherine had doubts about Doris and while she was trying to keep an open minded, Catherine was not comfortable with Sawyer being brought in to the mess. After the way, she reacted when Mary didn't want to see, Catherine was afraid that Doris would try anything to bring Sawyer to the island, this caused the first fight between she and Steve in several years. She was just glad the Doris was not in the house._

" _It is not happening, Steve."_

" _Catherine, we need to at least talk about. She is my mother."_

" _Who left you and brought WoFat into our lives. I am Sawyer's mother and it's not happening."_

" _And I am her father, so you are saying that nothing I have to say matters and you are the only one that can make decisions about Sawyer."_

" _I am well aware that you are her father and I am not saying that I am the only one that makes the decisions or that your opinion does not matter."_

" _Then what?" he said louder than he meant._

 _Catherine flinched a little before saying anything._

" _Do you trust her? Do you trust that she will not go and see her or try to convince us to bring her to the island?"_

 _Steve just looked at her, taken back by the fact that he had scared Catherine._

" _I am sorry but I don't. She had a chance to end this with WoFat instead she let him go. If we tell her she is going to insist on meeting Sawyer and you seen the way she reacted when Mary didn't want to see her. Tell me how you are going to handle things when she goes behind your back."_

" _We lay down the ground rules and she'll understand the reasons why she can't meet her."_

" _Really? You believe that your mother is just going to say okay, I have a granddaughter but that's okay I don't need to meet her!"_

" _Cath." He started before she interrupted him._

" _No Steve. I mean you have spent more time with her then I have, so if you think she is going to listen and do what is best for OUR daughter then by all means lets go tell her. If we are telling her then we need tell Danny, Chin, and Kono because all hell is going to break out."_

" _We both need to calm down." As he started towards the lanai._

" _You don't get to walk away from this argument." As she followed him out the door._

" _You are not listening and I don't want to raise my voice and scare you." As he sat down on in chair._

" _Tell me why this is so important right now. Make me understand why you think this needs to happen right now. I don't understand because after everything with your dad, I asked if you wanted to bring her here until I could get a permanent assignment at Pearl. You told me that it was to dangerous for her to be here."_

" _She is my mother." He stated simply._

" _Steve, I need more than that. I am sorry but we haven't told your sister or your team, who I know you trust."_

" _Maybe she will stick around this time and understand why it is important to end things with WoFat. Maybe she will want to be with this family."_

 _Catherine finally understood, Steve was trying to show his mother what a family should be or look like. She also seen the hurt boy, whose mother left him and felt abandoned by his father. She wondered if this is how Sawyer would look as adult._

" _Steve, I wish I could change the past for you. You deserve so much better then you had, I am sorry I wasn't listening to you. I can't help but go back to you telling me that Sawyer is not safe here. We both have wanted our family together, have we wasted the last year or two not being with her."_

 _Before he answered he pulled her on to his lap._

" _We have not wasted time with her. She knows us and that we love her, I can't wait for her to be with us all the time. I understand your fears about telling Doris and I realize that you don't trust her yet. Cath, I just thought if we told her, she would understand that for me ending this thing with WoFat is not about revenge. I want her to understand that it about giving my daughter both of her parents and her family."_

" _I understand now but I still don't believe that she will just stay away from Sawyer. I don't what a scene made at my parent's house or in front of Sawyer. I am asking that you think about more and then we have another discussion, only next time it stays calm."_

" _I can do that and I agree that it needs to stay calm." Before he kissed._

 _/_

Present time

"Do you still think we made the right decision about not telling Doris?" she asked.

"Yes, she wouldn't have stayed."

"Steve, no matter what is going on with your mother. She made her decision and it's not yours or Mary's fault."

"I know. Honestly, we shouldn't worry about Doris until we have to. She may never show back up and I refuse to tell Sawyer about her until we have to."

"I agree. I don't think we need to make any other decisions night. When it comes to your mom, I will follow your lead."

"I love you, Catherine Rollins."

"I love you, Steve McGarrett." Before she kissed him again.

/

Should Doris be a part of this story? I haven't decided yet and I am wondering what everyone thinks. The next chapter will have Sawyer and Cath's parents.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you again to everyone that has read this story, reviewed, followed or favorited it. I am hoping to update more often.

/

Catherine woke the next morning, she quickly realized that she was alone and she had slept later then she planned. She wondered if Steve went for a morning swim until she heard Sawyer's voice come through the baby monitor.

"This is Ms. Molly, she is one of my favorite dolls."

"Oh yeah, who are your other favorites?" Steve asked.

Catherine smiled listening to him talk to their daughter.

"Well my favorite is my seal but he stays in my bed, most of the time."

"Why in your bed?"

"He keeps all the bad dreams away, Papaw says he goes on missions every night, like you and mommy, to keep them away. So, he is tired during the day."

Catherine laughed at Sawyers response, she could hear Steve laugh too.

"This is my other favorite doll."

"What's her name?"

"Ms. Kitty and she loves to have tea parties."

"Well then I guess its good thing we are having a tea party."

Catherine climbed out of the bed, looking to see it was 7:30 as she grabbed her phone. She moved quietly out of the room to Sawyer's door.

"Daddy, you have to wear this."

"Okay."

Catherine looked in the room to see Steve with a pink boa around his neck and Sawyer with a purple boa they were sitting in the little chairs for her table. Gracie was right the dress up and tea sets were perfect. Since, she had not been spotted yet Catherine started to take pictures, before she decided to video some of what she was seeing.

"Do you like sugar in your tea?"

"I love sugar in my tea."

"Me too." Sawyer giggling as she dropped fake sugar in the cup.

She pretended to pour tea in both cups, before sitting back down at the little table.

"Now daddy when you drink you have to hold your pinkie like this." As she showed him to point is pinkie up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. You have to do it."

"Okay, Okay." Before they pretended to drink.

Catherine couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her, she didn't realize her parents had joined her in the hall.

"Mommy!" Sawyer jumped up as soon as she spotted Catherine.

Steve turned slowly before seeing the three adults staring at him.

"Daddy is having a tea party with me."

"I see that. I think pink is daddy's color."

"Me too."

Steve stood up, talking off the boa as he walked towards the door. He was slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry son. Wait until you called into a meeting and after sitting there for an hour you realize your finger nails are painted red." James told him as he stared down at Catherine.

"It's a sign of a good father and man." Tricia told him.

"Absolutely." Catherine as she stood up.

"Thank you but peanut red is not my color." Steve told Sawyer.

"Can we finish our tea?"

"Absolutely."

Catherine couldn't help but smile, she wished everyone could see this side of Steve.

"Papaw do you want tea?"

"I would love some tea."

"Yeah! Mommy, Mamaw do you?"

"I would love tea but I need to get ready for everyone coming over." Catherine told her.

"Why don't I help your mommy and you can have extra special tea with your daddy and papaw?"

"Okay."

Steve gave Catherine a quick kiss before she headed towards their bedroom.

"Mom, I'll meet you down stairs."

"Okay. You three have fun."

Steve, James, and Sawyer went into Sawyer's room. Catherine couldn't help the smile on her face. Catherine remembered the extra special tea parties she had with her dad, as soon as she was dressed she went downstairs meeting Tricia in the kitchen. Catherine went to the cabinet pulling out a box.

"You still keep them in the house?" Tricia asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, for extra special occasions." She replied with a smile.

She pulled out three macadamia nut cookies, she grabbed a plate and quickly opened the cookies and putting them on the plate.

"I'll be right back."

Tricia nodded, knowing exactly where her daughter was heading.

/

Catherine could hear the group talking as she made her way to Sawyer's room. She smiled at the group, when she came to the doorway.

"I hate to interrupt but you need cookies to have an extra special tea party." She told the group.

"We get cookies?" Sawyer asked.

"Yes, you do but these are extra special cookies."

"Why?"

"Because no matter where you or daddy and I are in the world, we can always have these types of cookies. When you eat one, you will know that we are thinking of you and we will know that you are thinking of us." Catherine told her, in the same words her father told her many years ago.

James and Steve both smiled, knowing how much it meant to Catherine.

"I like that."

"So did I when Papaw told me the same thing." As she looked over at James.

She handed Sawyer the plate and watched her carefully carry the plate to the table.

"When the three of you are done, Steve will you make sure Sawyer is dressed?"

"Absolutely." He replied with a smile.

/

An hour later.

Catherine and Tricia had everything set up and ready for the group to show up. Steve had managed to Sawyer dressed, after she went to find out what color bathing suit Catherine was wearing, Steve and James laughed when she came running back in the room. They were coming down the stairs, when the doorbell rang, Steve and Sawyer went to the door opening it to Kono and Adam.

"Good morning. Come in." Steve told them.

"Good morning." Both Kono and Adam replied.

Steve went to shut the door.

"I would leave it open, I am pretty sure Danny and Chin were behind us." Adam told them.

"Thanks. Sawyer this is Adam." As Steve picked her up.

"It's very nice to meet you, Sawyer."

"It's nice to meet you too." She replied with a huge smile.

Catherine and Tricia came in the living room as Danny, Gabby, Charlie, Gracie, Chin, and Leilani came in the house.

"Adam, this is James and Tricia Rollins." Kono told him.

"Everything is set up outside." Catherine told the group.

Everyone made their way outside, carrying the food they had brought. Kono and Adam brought Hawaiian Salad, Danny and Gabby bought Malasada and juice, Chin and Leilani brought eggs and different kinds of meats.

"We have a great spread here." James told the group.

"Yes, we do and Kamekona is bringing lunch." Steve told him.

"Sounds like everything is planned." Tricia replied.

"We wanted to make sure you and dad could relax and enjoy the day before you have to leave."

Everyone sat down to enjoy breakfast, Catherine made sure Sawyer had everything she needed and was sitting with Gracie and Charlie before joining the adults.

/

A little while later.

Catherine smiled as she watched the group, everyone was doing their own thing, but she stopped to watch her dad and Steve. She could tell they were talking while they were watching Sawyer run in and out of the waves breaking the shore. She looked over at her mom, who was talking to Gabby and Danny while they were watching Charlie, she could tell that her mom was telling them stories by the way Danny was laughing. Catherine wished she could freeze time, so that her parents could stay for a couple more days.

/

Steve and Admiral Rollins laughed at Sawyer as she tried jumping over the waves.

"Catherine seems more relaxed today."

"We discussed some things last night, she is wanting to stay home with Sawyer."

"You don't like the idea?"

"I told you once that I would do my best to give Cath everything she wanted and I meant every word of it."

"Steve, you have always made her happy."

"I am not sure about that, but I also don't want her to feel like she is losing herself or that I expected her to stay at home."

"Catherine knows what she wants and I can you that it's her family. She wants to bond with Sawyer just like you do."

"But, it's different for her."

"Tricia told me once that the bond between a father and daughter was important because a father showed her how she should be treated by a man, but the bond between a mother and daughter is important because her mother shows her how to be strong women."

"Sawyer couldn't have better role models in Cath and Tricia."

"And in you. You will never think anyone is good enough for her, I don't know father who does but I can tell you when she finds a man who treats her the way you treat Catherine, you will know that she is going to be okay. We both know I wasn't your biggest fan at first, not because you were a bad person but because I knew that my little girl was in love with you. As I watched you, I knew that you were in love with her but most important you respected her and treated her as an equal that meant everything to me."

"I am completely in love with her, the only person I love as much as Cath is Sawyer."

"I understand that completely."

"Do you really think Cath will be happy staying at home?"

"I think she will at least for a while, the only advice I can you give you is to support her decision."

"Always." Steve replied looking out at his daughter.

"Something else going on son?"

"I am glad you know how much I love Catherine."

James stayed quiet waiting for Steve to finish.

"Things have been crazy around here for a couple of years but Cath has always kept me grounded, she is the reason I knew no matter what happened I had a home and a family to come back too. You know my history, I didn't really know what it meant to be a real man, a true man until Catherine then Sawyer. You and Tricia raised an incredible women and have done more for us then I could imagine was possible. I want to ask you for your blessing."

"You are planning to propose?"

"Yes, I am not sure when. I want it to perfect for Catherine."

"You could ask her today and it would be perfect for her. You have my blessing."

"Thank you."

Steve had a huge smile on his face, he knew James was right he could ask her today and Catherine would be happy with all their family and friends around.

/

Please tell me what you think. There will be one more chapter with Catherine's parents.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you, Thank you to everyone. I am enjoying writing this story and I love reading the reviews. I have to say 6x03 broke my heart however I do think the writers could bring Catherine, maybe they will get their acts together. I hope you enjoy this chapter. All mistakes are mine.

James and Tricia were sitting in the chairs watching Sawyer play with Charlie and Gracie on the beach, he was telling her about his conversation with Steve, they had just finished when talking about it when Catherine came up.

"Hey." As she sat down in the sand by her mom.

"Hey, you okay?" Tricia asked.

"Yes, I miss you guys already."

"We are going to miss you guys too."

"Steve and you have built an amazing family here." James told her.

"I think so too. They all are talking about adopting you. Steve and I are hoping that today wasn't to much with you leaving tonight."

"Absolutely not."

"Your father and I are enjoying being around this big family, as well as spending time with you, Steve, and Sawyer."

"I'm glad."

/

Steve watched Catherine with her parents from the deck while talking to Danny and Chin about lunch.

"Steven where did you?" Danny asked looking at him.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself."

"About what?" Chin laughing.

"Cath."

"Do you care to explain?" Danny asked.

"I will but first I need to get somethings together."

"Okay, let us know if you need help." Chin giving Danny I look.

"I will." As he walked towards Kono.

"Hey, Kono can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure." As she turned away from Gabby and Leilani.

They both walked towards the house most of the group watching them.

/

In the kitchen

Steve looked out the window to make sure Cath was still on the beach before saying anything.

"I was wondering if you could get Cath out of the house for about an hour."

"Sure, do you mean now?"

"As soon as possible." As he smiled at her.

Kono was the only person who knew that Steve had actually bought a ring because he wanted her opinion, although Danny and Chin knew he was thinking about proposing.

"Absolutely, I'll think of something. Do you want Sawyer and Tricia to go?" she asked with a huge smile.

"I don't think she is going anywhere without them."

"Okay, give me ten minutes to think of something."

"Thanks, Kono."

"Boss, you better do this right."

"I will do my best."

"Can I ask why now?"

"I was waiting on Sawyer to be here but I want her parents to be here too."

"Good plan." Before she went outside.

/

Kono walked up to the Rollins on the beach.

"Hey Cath, I know that Kamekona is bringing shrimp for lunch but I was thinking we could go to the farmer's market and get that salsa you had a couple weeks ago."

"That sounds good, plus we could grab some more fruit." As she looked up at Kono.

"Yeah and show your mom the market."

"Mom, do you feel like going?"

"Sure, it sounds fun. Are we taking Sawyer?"

"If she wants to go."

"She is going to want to go where ever you go."

"Why don't I go see if Gabby and Leilani want to go with us?"

"Okay. I just need to slip on shorts and get Sawyer some." Catherine standing up.

Kono walked towards the other women, smiling at Steve as she did. Danny, Chin, and Adam all notice the smile and knew something was up. As Catherine, yelled for the kids to come over to her, she explained that she was going to market and wanted to know if they wanted to go with her. Gracie and Sawyer wanted to go but Charlie wanted to stay with the guys.

/

After all the girls left, Danny had Charlie playing with cars on the deck, the rest of the men waited to find out what was going on.

"Okay Steve what's going on?" Chin asked.

Steve looked around trying to figure out exactly what he was going to do.

"Steven." Danny as they were all waiting on an answer.

"I heard the question." He replied simply.

"Then answer it because we know that you are up to something and Kono is helping." Danny

"She is and now I need all of your help but it has to been done in an hour."

"With what son?"

"I want to ask Cath to marry me. I would like to do it before James and Tricia leave."

All the men smiled, in Danny's opinion he should have done it a long time ago.

"It's about time." Danny told him.

"What's the issue?" Chin asked.

"I am not sure how I want to do it."

"Really?" James asked.

"I want it to be special but I know Cath and it doesn't have to elaborate but I want it to be special."

"Do you have the ring?" Adam asked.

"Yes, for weeks now."

"Weeks?" Danny and Chin asked.

"Yes, right after everything happened with Wo-Fat, I found the perfect ring for her."

"Okay, then we have to complete this mission within 45 minutes. Do you have any ideas?" James asked.

"Not really, I planned on taking her to dinner doing then taking her to her favorite spot on the island."

"Okay. Let's all think."

"Nothing corny, Danny."

Danny rolled his eyes before saying anything.

"Cath would like simple more than elaborate."

"Yes she would." James agreeing.

"How did you ask her out?" Chin started.

"Where did you meet?" Adam asked.

"The first time I asked her out, I just asked walked up to her and asked her to go to dinner. We met at Coronado." He replied smiling at the memory.

"The first time?" Chin asked.

"Cath was very career orientated and I was just entering SEAL's training, we had worked together in Intel, so I thought since we weren't working together anymore she would agree. She told me she wasn't interested in going out with anyone but a SEAL was at the top of her list not to date."

"She turned you down." Danny laughing.

"Yes, it's not that funny."

"Catherine was smitten with Steve, I knew after watching them work together the first time. She was always driven but knew that a relationship could hurt their careers."

"How did you get her to finally go out with you?" Adam asked.

"We were friends and hung out with a lot of the same people. Half way through training, we had a weekend off and decided to do a bomb fire down on one of the beaches. I called Cath as soon as could and invite her and some of friends to come join us. After several beers and a couple of shots, I walked away from the group, I found a stick and wrote "Please Join Me for Dinner", I went back and asked her to take a walk. We went down and after she read it she said yes." He told the group.

"There you go." Chin told him.

"What?"

"Propose to her by writing it in the sand."

Steve thought about it, it would be perfect, she would be touched that he remembered it.

"It's a good idea."

"Start writing. Where is the ring?" Danny asked.

"It's in the bottom desk drawer."

"Once they get back we will keep everyone in the house but Cath." Chin told him.

"What else do you done?" James asked.

"Nothing I think I have it, if you could just make sure that everything is ready for lunch."

"It'll be done."

Steve walked towards the beach, picking up stick on the way.

/

An hour later.

James, Chin, Danny, and Adam were sitting in the living room when the women came in, they each stood up to get a bag.

"Mommy, that was so fun. Can we go again?"

"We will go again." As she looked around the room.

"Where is Steve?"

"He is checking something outback. He wanted you to go out when you got back to make sure everything was okay." Chin told her.

She looked at the group, wondering what was going on.

"Okay, I'll be right back." As she went out the door.

"What's going on?" Tricia asked.

No one answered at first, they wanted to give Catherine time to get off the deck.

"Come on and just watch." James replied as he picked up Sawyer.

/

Steve meet Catherine in the yard, he noticed that she looked confused.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"I want to show you something. Close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay but only because I trust you." As she closed her eyes.

"Keep them closed until I tell you."

He looked up at the house, everyone standing in the windows, he almost laughed. He had been praying that she would say yes. He led her to the beach, positioning her so she could read the message.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Catherine looked at the question that was in sand.

"Please spend the rest of my life with me. Will you marry me?"

/

Sorry to leave it like this, I wanted to write the next chapter with her parents. Please let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoying this chapter.

 _/_

" _Okay, open your eyes."_

 _Catherine looked at the question that was in sand._

" _Please spend the rest of my life with me. Will you marry me?"_

 _/_

Catherine read the message twice, almost in shock she was not expecting this at, before she looked at Steve, who was now on bended knee.

"I have loved you for the last eight years, I know that I was to scared to tell you at first and I almost messed what we have up. I will always be grateful that you gave me a second chance and the only thing I would change about the last seven years is I should have proposed to you then. I love you and I want to share the rest of my life with you. I promise you that you and Sawyer will always come first and I will always love and respect you." He told her as he pulled out the ring.

She was still staring at him, she could tell he was nervous but it was like she couldn't talk, she had dreamed about this day. She took a deep breath before trying to say anything.

"I love you the only person who has every came close to that love is Sawyer." She told him, as she started to cry.

He waited for her to finish.

"Yes, I will marry you."

He slipped the ring on her finger, before he stood up to kiss her.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, Sailor." Before she kissed him again.

/

In the house.

They all watched in silence, watching as Steve went to down to one knee. Tricia realized what was happening, she smiled looking at James.

"What is daddy doing?"

"He is asking your mommy an important question." James told her.

The whole group looked at him.

"Just in case she doesn't correctly."

"You really think that is going to happen?" Danny asked.

"No, I think she will answer exactly how we all think she will."

"Good because he has been nervous since he bought the ring." Kono told him.

"He would do anything to make her happy." Chin chiming in.

"We both know how much he loves and respects her. We are just glad that he finally has a family that understands and loves him for him. He knows that James and I have considered him part of our family since before Sawyer was born but you can see the change that each of you have brought out in him." Tricia told them before looking back outside.

They watched as he slipped the ring on her finger before kissing her.

"Sawyer, go to mommy and daddy." James as he put her down before opening the door.

/

Catherine and Steve only broke apart when they heard Sawyer call for them.

"Mommy, Daddy!" as she ran to them.

Catherine smiled when Steve lifted her up towards the sky with a smile on his face.

"Did Mommy answer your question?" she asked as Steve put her on his hip.

"What question?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know but papaw said it was important."

Catherine looked up at the house, seeing everyone gathered outside now.

"They are giving us time." Steve told her.

"I answered your daddy's question."

"What did he ask?"

"I asked your mommy to marry me." He explained as Catherine started crying again.

Sawyer looked at Catherine then Steve then back to Catherine.

"Is that why you are crying?"

"I am crying because I am happy."

"Oh. Did you say yes?"

"I said yes."

Steve smiled as he listened to Sawyer and Catherine.

"Do you know what that means?" Steve asked Sawyer.

"That you and mommy are getting married."

"Exactly."

"When?"

"We are not sure yet." Catherine told her.

Steve sat her down and whispered in her ear, she smiled before she ran up to the others.

"What is she doing?"

"Watch." He replied smiling.

Catherine smiled as she watched Sawyer stop in the middle of the yard.

"She said YES!" she yelled at the group standing on the lanai.

Catherine started laughing.

"Did anyone really doubt that I would?" she asked as they moved towards the yard.

"No-one who knew."

"Who didn't know?"

"Your mom, Leilani, Sawyer, Gracie, and Gabby. The guys helped me and Kono made sure you were gone long enough." He explained before the group made it to them.

Tricia hugged Catherine before moving to Steve, James quickly hugged his daughter quickly before the rest of the group started with hugs and congratulations. Catherine showed everyone her ring before kissing Steve again, she noticed that Kono was taking pictures with her phone.

"Kono, can you please take pictures of the writing in the sand?"

"Absolutely."

When Chin and Danny came back with drinks for everyone they waited until Kono joined them again before Danny said anything.

"I want to say congratulations, we all love the three of you and can't wait to watch this family grow. Cath if you need any help keeping him in line all you have to do is call Chin or myself and we will put him in place, not that we think you couldn't do it."

Steve rolled his eyes but Catherine just smiled.

"Danny's right anything the three of you need, one of you better call. I don't want to get to mushy but we have been waiting for this to happen for a long time. Ho'omaika'I'ana."

James looked at Tricia before he said anything.

"We couldn't be happier than we are right now. Cath, you have always been the best at everything you do and as I told Steve earlier no man will ever be good enough for you. That being said I couldn't have chosen a better man for you, not only does he love you but he respects and supports you and makes you happy. Your mother and I knew that this would be happening the first time you bought him to meet us, we love the two of you. Congratulations."

James shook Steve's hand before giving Catherine another hug.

"Just make sure we are here when you get married." Tricia told them.

"There is no way we would get married without the two of you here." Catherine told them.

"She's right. I want to thank everyone for helping me today and being here."

"To Catherine, Sawyer, and Steve." Kono says before raising her glass.

/

Please tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Two days later.

Catherine smiled as she walked outside with the baby monitor in her hand, she had spoken with her mother before they boarded the plane and checked on Sawyer before she went to talk to Steve. She knew exactly where she would find him, but couldn't help but smile when she seen him come out of the water.

"Good morning."

"Morning Sailor."

"Peanut still asleep?"

"Yes, I checked on her before I came out."

Steve gave Catherine quick kiss.

"What is the plan for today?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking that we should at list start making a list of schools or at least looking at how to find a nanny."

"Okay."

"But there is something more important we need to do."

"Well I did hear something about breakfast being the most important meal of the day." He replied with a smirk.

"Smartass. While we do need to get breakfast, I was talking about getting her last name changed."

"Why don't we go to Rainbow for breakfast? Then I was thinking we could take her to some of our favorite spots on the island. I'll get hold of Josh Holden later today to see what the process of getting her name changed is, though it shouldn't be that hard."

Catherine nodded at him.

"I also need to get ahold of Denning to find out about you working as a consultant."

"You are still okay with that?"

"Yes, if it's still what you want. If you don't want to work at all I will support that."

"I want to consultant."

"Then that what we will do. We also need to start planning our wedding."

"We are getting married." She couldn't keep the smile off our face.

Steve had caught her staring at the ring on finger over the last couple of days, it made him smile every time.

"We are." As he gave her a real kiss.

Neither of them heard Sawyer come in the room.

"Daddy is kissing mommy." They heard her giggling.

Steve and Catherine broke away laughing.

"We didn't hear you get up."

"Cause I was trying to surprise you."

"Well it worked."

"Why don't I get a shower, while the two of you get dressed?"

"Sounds good." Catherine told him.

"Where are we going?"

"To get breakfast."

/

At Rainbow

Steve found a place to park where he could put the truck gate down, he sat with Sawyer in the bed of the truck bed, while Catherine went to order their food, and they had decided it would be easier if they didn't try to take Sawyer in. She came back with three breakfast specials and drinks.

"Are we eating in truck?"

"Yes." Catherine replied as she helped Sawyer with her food.

"I used to do this with your Grandpa John. Once a week we would come here and I would tell him all about my week."

"What about Aunt Mary?"

Catherine smiled, they had told Sawyer about Mary, Joan, and Aunt Deb on Sunday after Steve had called Mary and Deb to tell them about Sawyer, while Mary and Deb understood by the end of the calls, they both had told Steve what they thought about keeping Sawyer a secret. They were planning on visiting in a couple of weeks.

"He would do something else with her later in the day, your Aunt Mary like to sleep in."

"Can we come here more?" Sawyer looking at Steve.

He glanced over at Catherine.

"I think that it would be great if you and Daddy came here more."

"We can arrange that." Steve smiling at his daughter.

"That sounds fun."

Steve couldn't wait to spend more time with Sawyer, it was the one thing he was jealous of Danny when he spent time with Gracie.

"We need to finish eating, so we can get to the rest of our plans."

"What else are we going to do?"

"I thought it would be fun to take you to one of mommy's favorite places on the island."

"We are going to take a small hike, the see the waterfall at Manoa Falls."

Sawyer nodded before taking a bite of her food.

/

Three hours later.

They had managed to get to the falls and swim, they were now home. Catherine was making lunch when she noticed how quiet the house was. Steve and Sawyer had been in the living room but now when she walked in it was empty, she looked outside before going upstairs. She smiled when she reached her and Steve's room, Steve was laying on the bed with Sawyer on his chest both of them asleep. She thought back to the first time she found them like this.

 _Steve had insisted that she take a couple of hours to herself, Sawyer was three months and Catherine had not been away from her since the day she was born. Today she went to get her haircut, giving Steve time alone with their daughter. She had come back to the small apartment, thinking they were gone due to how quiet it was, she was almost ready to panic when she walked into their bedroom. Steve was laying shirtless with their tiny daughter laying on his chest, he was rubbing circles on her back. He looked up smiling at Catherine._

" _What are you doing there, Sailor?" as she climbed in the bed next to them._

" _Your daughter does not like mommy being away for longer than ½ hour. I fed her, changed her, bounced her and nothing helped her to stop crying. I read somewhere that skin to skin works to calm a baby down, so I laid down with her."_

" _I'm sorry that she wasn't good for her daddy."_

" _She was just missing you. I love the hair by the way."_

" _Thank you." She leaned over to kiss him before standing up and taking a picture of Steve and Sawyer._

" _What are you doing?"_

" _You are not going to be on leave much longer, I want all the pics I can get of the two of you." As she climbed back in bed._

" _Hey, we have another month before I go anywhere."_

" _I know." She smiled sadly at him._

" _We are going to make of the next month and you still have almost a year before you go back to work."_

" _I don't want you to go anywhere. I know that I am being selfish but I just want us to stay right here like this."_

 _Sawyer made a sound, making Steve and Catherine smile at her._

" _Peanut, agrees with me. She is going to miss you too."_

" _Cath."_

" _I know Steve. We both have jobs to do and I knew leaving her would be hard. I knew you leaving would be hard but I don't think it would be so hard to even think about."_

" _I will always come back to you and her."_

 _/_

Catherine took another picture of them together, she couldn't wait to get the pictures her mom was sending them. Steve smiled when she looked up at him.

"What are you doing, Rollins?"

"Enjoying the moment and the memory. I came to find the two of you, lunch is ready, but then I found you like this."

"You should join us. She asked to come up and get a back but then she fell asleep."

"And Daddy was a little tired too." As she climbed in bed.

"A little but I am just enjoying spending time with my family. Is the food going to be okay?"

"Yes, I just made sandwiches and soup. The sandwiches are in the frig and the soup is in the warmer."

They laid in silence for about five minutes before saying anything.

"What are you thinking about?" Catherine asked Steve.

"How much I missed the three of us being together and the fact that we get to do this all the time now."

"It's a nice feeling. I was thinking that you should take her to Rainbow before going back to work, it would be nice for you to continue that tradition with her."

"You think she'll enjoy."

"She is going to love anytime she spends with you. I also want you to share the stories about your family and island, she needs to know about all of it."

"We could take her to the Arizona memorial at the end of the week."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Cath is something wrong?"

She gave him a smile before saying anything.

"No, nothing is wrong. I'm extremely happy Sawyer is with us and we are getting married. I was wondering if you wanted a long engagement."

"No, I want you to have the wedding you want."

"Good because I would prefer small."

"Okay, me too."

"I was thinking maybe in the next couple of months and then maybe we could try for another baby."

/

 **Please tell me what you think. What do you think Steve will say?**

 **I will get to more of Sawyer with each of her parents.**


	13. Chapter 13

I would like to apologize for the delay in updating this story. Unfortunately, my computer thinks it needs to shut off every 5 minutes so it has taken me way longer to write anything due to me getting aggravated with the computer.

Thank you to everyone who is sticking it out with me. I am hoping that I can write a couple of chapters written so I can update more. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

/

Steve looked at her for a moment before saying anything about the wedding or another baby.

"Another baby? Are you trying to tell me something, Rollins?"

"No, I am not trying to tell you anything. I know that you weren't close with Mary growing up but I hated being an only child." She started to explain.

"Cath, we both have said we want more kids. So, whenever it happens I will be happy."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely and you were beautiful pregnant. I can't wait to see that again."

"Plus moody, grumpy, and hungry all the time. I just thought it would be nice to not have to be so careful all the time after we get married."

"It would be nice. Whenever you are ready, nothing changes for me until after the fact."

Catherine couldn't help but smile at him, not that they weren't a family before but now it felt real and they were going to add to it. She looked over at Sawyer.

"She was asking about Charlie and Gracie, when they could come over again?"

"You should call Danny, I know he has Gracie but not sure what they are doing with Charlie."

"Rachel is trying to let them get to know each other, so he hasn't stayed at Danny's overnight but she is letting Danny get him through the day."

"How are Danny and Stan handling it? I can't help but feel for Stan, he lost a son in all this mess."

"Actually Danny and Stan sat down together and discussed it. Danny doesn't want to confuse Charlie any more than they already have but wanted him to know the truth about who he was. So they agreed that they would both be dad. You are right he did lose a son and Danny told me that he didn't know how he would feel if it was him with Gracie."

"I am glad the adults are acting like adults, it could be way worse."

"Yes, it could. I'll call him later to see what they are doing."

"Good, I was going to call the girls and see if they wanted to go shopping tomorrow."

"What could we possibly need?" he asked with a laugh.

"Sawyer needs more shoes and a couple more bathing suits, but do I really need a reason to go shopping."

"No you don't."

/

A few hours later.

Catherine walked out to the lanai, they were waiting for Danny, Gabby, and the kids to come over for dinner. As she sat down in one of the chairs, she could help but smile at Steve and Sawyer. They were in the middle of yard, Steve was twirling Sawyer around, it looked like they were dancing, but you could hear Sawyer laughing. She wished more people could see this side of Steve, he was so loving and gentle with Sawyer but Catherine knew the big bad SEAL was want most people seen.

"Daddy again." Sawyer cried out.

"You aren't dizzy enough?"

"No, again please." As she started to pout.

Steve picked her up and started spinning.

"Those big brown eyes are going to get him every time." Danny whispered to Catherine, making her jump a little.

"I didn't hear you come in. Where is everyone?" as she turned to look at him.

He was holding a sleeping Charlie.

"Gabby and Grace are on their way, Grace wanted to stop and get dessert." He explained as he sat down.

"They didn't need to do that. If you want you can lay him in one of the beds or on the couch."

"Thanks but it kind of reminds me of when Grace was this little. Grace insisted that we needed a dessert, after we explained that it would be okay, she said Sawyer need a dessert."

"Uncle Danny mode kicked in."

"It did but Aunt Gabby agreed before I did."

"You and Steve are a bunch of softies when it comes to your kids."

"Just don't let it get out." He laughed as Steve stumbled from spinning so much.

"I won't."

/

Danny looked out at his partner, more of a bother, and smiled.

"He's in heaven."

"He is. I love him but seeing him and her together makes my heart swell. Danny, I don't want you to think that we took the decision of her staying with my parents lightly." She started.

"What? Did I give you the impression that I thought you did?"

"No you didn't. It's just that more times than I can count I have felt guilty about not retiring and raising her. Steve felt the same way especially after he had settled here but he didn't think it was fair to bring her here and then work all the time. We talked about it after Hess but then all hell broke out with Doris and her past." She paused for a moment, watching Steve and Sawyer.

"Cath, you don't have to explain to me. I was hurt when you first told us but I completely understand, I would do anything to keep my kids safe and that is what the two of you were doing."

"I am glad you understand. I don't want you to ever think that we did not trust you because we do."

Danny went to reply but Sawyer came running towards them with Steve following behind.

/

"Uncle Danno, where is Gracie?" as Sawyer came running up to them, Steve following her.

"Uncle Danno?" Catherine looking at Steve and Danny.

"Absolutely. She will be here soon." Danny smiling.

Catherine just shook her head, she knew at that moment Sawyer would not be told no by Steve or Danny. Sawyer would be treated just like Grace, it could be a little concerning.

"Oh, when is Charlie going to get up?" as she climbed up into Catherine's lap.

"Soon. Are you ready to play?"

"Yes, I want to show them my new bubble maker. It blows out lots of bubbles at one time." She explained as her eyes got big.

"That sounds like lots of fun, maybe I will join you when you three play with it."

"Really? Will you play to daddy?"

"Absolutely."

"I can't wait to take pictures of this." Catherine laughing.

/

Once dinner was done, Danny, Steve, and the kids played in the yard while Catherine and Gabby sat on the lanai talking and snapping pictures.

"Did your folks get to Italy?"

"Yes, they called last night when they got into the hotel. Mom said she was going to relax today and tomorrow go look at the new house."

"Will they be on base?"

"Yeah, dad thought it would be better. Mom loves exploring new places but the closest village or town to the base is an hour away. They would have to drive that every day, at least dad would and mom anytime something is happening on base."

"She likes to be involved with events." Gabby replied with a smile.

"Yes, especially with the kids. She helps with a lot of the parties and homecoming events. She told me as a kid she did to make friends and help me fit in. I think she kept it up after I went to the academy to give her something to do."

"Your parents are amazing. They were thrilled when Steve proposed. Any wedding plans?"

"They have always supported us, no matter how unconventional our relationship has been. No plans yet, I don't think we will wait long." She replied as she looked down at the ring.

"You two are perfect for each other."

"I know two other people that are as well. How are you doing with the Charlie news?"

"Now that I am not mad or in shock?"

"Yes. Mad?"

"I wasn't mad at Danny, he told me that they tried to work things out and he thought that Charlie was his at first. I was mad at Rachel and the situation. Charlie is a great kid and I am enjoying getting to know him but it's been confusing for him and Grace. You know that I had met Rachel before all this and while I wouldn't call us friends, we were civil to each other."

"And now?" looking back out to the yard to make sure the kids were nowhere close.

"I want to ask her what the hell she was thinking and if she would have told the truth if Charlie wouldn't have been sick but I just smile and try to be polite. Danny, Rachel, and Stan have come to agreement and I agree that the kids will always come first, it's been difficult."

"You weren't include in the discussion?"

"No, Danny and I talked but I felt because we are only dating I shouldn't be a part of it. I think he just agreed because he didn't want me to feel awkward."

"You two are more than just dating. You are in it for the long haul."

"Thanks, I am. I love him and those kids." Gabby smiling.

"You're exactly what he needs. You are his calm when he gets worked up, I've seen the difference in him since the two of you have been together. Gracie and Charlie are lucky to have you in their lives."

"Thank you. When we first starting dating, I was worried about you and Steve not liking me. I knew that if we didn't get along things would not work out between Danny and myself. He thinks of the two of you as family and your opinions mean the world to him, I don't think he would have introduced me to Grace if we all didn't get along."

"Well he was worried about nothing." Catherine replied with a smile, before they kids were yelling at them to join in on the bubble fun.

Please let me know what you think, I am hoping to get a couple more chapter's written so the updates won't take as long. Again, I am sorry it took so long to update.


	14. Chapter 14

I would like to apologize for the delay in updating this story. I lost my muse and life has gotten in the way of me writing. I am going to try to write more and hopefully it will not take so long to update.

This chapter was started a while ago in response to a review about the team forgiving Cath and Steve to easily, I agree I knew that there would some underlining issues but I am not great at writing conflict or drama. However, this chapter took a life of it's on and is actually going to be two parts.

I am setting it 3 months after my last chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

/

She knew something was wrong as soon as he texted her that the case was solved but he had something to do before he came home. She was upset at first because he would have been home early enough to spend time with Sawyer then put her to bed. However, when she received Danny's text saying he was sorry and didn't mean what he said, she knew Steve was fighting something in his head. She knew that the case involved kids and that it was intense for the two men. When she asked Danny, what had happened, he replied that he was sure that Steve would tell her and that he was extremely sorry.

After another half, an hour, she decided to call Kono to see that happened, it was getting darker she was starting to worry. She hated putting Kono in the middle of anything but she didn't know who else to call. She was extremely grateful that Kono picked up her phone.

"Hey Cath."

"Kono sorry to call so late."

"It's okay. What's up?"

"Steve hasn't come home and Danny texted me that he was sorry but won't tell me why. I was hoping that you could tell me what is going on?"

She heard Kono sigh before she answered.

"The case was bad it involved a bunch of little girls being sold for trafficking."

"So, it was bad for everyone."

She knew one of the traffickers had kids, Steve had run the background and find out about who the kids had been left with.

"Yeah, but Steve and Danny took it to heart. At one point, they had a huge fight. I didn't hear everything but I do know that the kids' names were brought into it. Chin ended up getting in the middle of it. I really thought they were going to come to blows."

"I hope it's something they can resolve quickly."

"Cath, it was bad. They didn't talk to each other unless they absolutely had too. I heard Danny tell the Boss he was sorry and that he didn't mean what he said."

"What did Steve say?"

"Nothing, he nodded his head and then left. Chin said he thought that Steve needed time to cool down. I have to say a silent Boss is scary."

"Chin's right, he will probably be home soon."

"Doesn't mean that you're not worried."

"If he doesn't come home soon or at least call, I call Chin and have him track his phone."

"Let me know if there is anything I can do."

Before she could answer, the lights of the truck came through the living room window.

"He just pulled up." She told Kono.

"Okay, Good luck."

"Thanks for everything,"

"No problem, Sista." She replied before hanging up.

/

Catherine sat on the couch, waiting for him to come in, it was another ten minutes before she heard the keys in the door, she knew by the look on his face he was battling some old demons.

"Hey." Was all she said.

"Hey, sorry I'm so late."

"It's fine, go up and see Sawyer. I'll lock up and meet you in our room."

He nodded before heading upstairs.

/

After locking up, she headed up the stairs before going to their bedroom, she looked in Sawyer's room. She could see Steve sitting next to her and whispering something to their sleeping daughter, although she could not hear what he was saying. She went to their room, sitting on the bed trying to decide how to approach what happened with Steve. She didn't hear him come in the room.

"You okay?" he asked as she looked up.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I'm fine."

"Steve, please talk to me. I know something happened today, Danny texted me an apology."

"He what?" rising his voice.

"He told me he was sorry and he didn't mean what he said. Why are you so mad?"

"I told him to leave you out of it and not to ever repeat what he said to you." As he started to pace around the room.

"Steve, he didn't tell me anything?" she replied more confused.

When he didn't say anything for a minute, she continued.

"What happened? You've had arguments with Danny before."

"This wasn't a small argument."

"Talk to me, tell me what happened."

Steve sat on the bed, pulling her close to him. She could feel him sigh and getting himself together.

"We had a fight after we found out one of the traffickers was a dad." He started

"Okay?"

"When we asked were the kids were, he said he left them with his sister. You already ran her, so you know that she had been arrested several times on drug charges including running a meth lab.' He stopped.

Catherine could tell he didn't want to finish.

"Hey, it's okay." She encouraged.

"When I got upset about him leaving the kids, Danny told me he didn't know why since I did the same thing with Sawyer." He started before getting up and pacing again.

"When I looked at him like he was crazy. He said I didn't leave her with a drug addict but I left her and then didn't get her when I moved here so I still left her." Pausing for just a moment.

"When I asked him what he would have done if it was Gracie that was in danger. He told me that he wouldn't let her out of his sight." He stopped.

"He said that we left her, not you. Didn't he?"

"Cath."

"Steve, we knew that the team would be mad when they found about Sawyer."

"I realize that but I never though Danny, Danny of all people, would think that I abandoned my child."

"We didn't abandon her." She whispered.

"You never did. Cath, you are an amazing mother. Any leave that was more than 3 days you flew to her or had your parents fly her to you." She could tell he meant every word but he was also getting madder.

"You did the same thing. She adores you."

"After Freddie and my dad died, I stopped going to see her and I called her less."

"She was a toddler and once things calmed down, you went back to calling all the time and going to see her. I know how much you love that little girl and so does she."

He nodded his head.

"Danny was hurt and with the case and everything going on with Charlie, he let his emotions get the better of him."

"If he would've shut up when I told him too, I was mad but I would've let it go but then he brought you into. I was ready to go after his throat."

"You have to work this out with him. I think the two of you just need some time away from each other."

She was hurt that Danny would think that they had abandoned their child, especially since she had talked with him several times about their decision.

"I don't think that is going to happen."

"Steve, right now you hurt by his words but I know that Danny will always have your back."

After a couple of moments of silence, she came up with a suggestion.

"The case is over, so tomorrow should be nothing but paperwork. Why don't I come in the office and let the team say everything that is on their minds?"

"What good is that going to do?"

"It will make sure this doesn't happen again and we can all move forward."

Steve thought about it for a minute.

"I don't want Sawyer there."

"Susie from next door is coming over to keep her, I was going to go shopping for a couple of hours but it can wait."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, afterwards we can take Sawyer camping or something with just the three of us."

"That sounds like a plan, but I don't know if talking to everyone is going to help."

"We won't know until we try."

To be continued...

/

Please let me know what you think. More to come soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Again, I am not very good at writing drama. I hope you enjoy this chapter, Sawyer will be in the next chapter.

/

The next day, Catherine managed to get Sawyer dressed before Susie showed up, she explained that they shouldn't be gone more than a couple of hours. She watched as Steve grabbed a folder out of the safe. Then she and Steve headed to headquarters. Catherine texted the team asking them to meet them there, Steve still didn't think it was going to do any good. When they pulled up she could see the tension start to build up.

"Hey, it's going to be fine."

"Cath, what if something is said that can't be forgiven."

"We are Oshana, you have taught me the meaning of that. We all need to speak opening."

"Okay." As he opened the truck door.

"After we are going to get Peanut and we will spend the weekend with her."

Steve smiled at the thought of that.

/

As they made their way to the conference room, they could see Kono and Chin sitting while Danny was pacing. Steve stopped for a moment before going in. Danny stopped pacing when he heard the door, while Kono and Chin looking up.

"Hey, I thought you would have Sawyer with you." Chin looking more at Steve then Catherine.

"No, she's with the sitter. I thought we should have a family meeting." She explained as she sat at the table then motioned for Steve and Danny to sit. She wasn't surprised that Steve sat next to her while Danny sat on the other side of the table by Kono.

"If this is about yesterday, I am sorry. I didn't mean anything I said." Danny stated but stopped when he seen Steve's face.

"We both know that you are sorry and it was said in the heat of the moment."

"But?"

"Some part of you had to feel that way. I learned a long time ago that most people speak the truck when they are angry or drunk."

"So today is?" Kono asked.

"I thought that everyone could say what is really on their minds and we can all move on."

"I am not sure that's a good idea." Danny started.

"It is, I trust every one of you but I have to know that no matter what is going on you all have each other's back."

"Cath, we wouldn't." Steve started but the look on her face said she wasn't going to listen.

"I will not be the one that tells our daughter or Gracie and Charlie that their daddy is not coming home. I will not be the one to tell Adam, Gabby, or Leilani that one of you is not coming home. And I don't want one of you coming to tell me that Steve is not coming home."

They all understood her points, Kono was the first to talk.

"No matter what, I will always have their backs and I believe that they will always have mine." She paused.

"The hardest part for me about finding out about Sawyer is feeling like the two of you didn't trust me, us, to keep her safe. I understand your reasoning but it still hurts."

"Thank you for being honest with us." Steve replied.

"We knew that keeping her a secret would make all of you mad or hurt." Cath started, looked at Steve hoping he would open-up and finish.

"Cath and I had long talk about telling you especially after she got to know all of you."

"Yet you both decided not to." Danny interrupted.

Before Steve could re-act Cath took over.

"Not exactly. We were going to tell you."

"What changed your mind?" Chin asked.

"Doris." Steve replied.

"We had decided that when I was stationed back at Pearl we would tell all of you and then bring her home, where she belonged. But when we, mostly me, found out about Doris being alive then everything with WoFat. I didn't want her in the middle of it nor did I want any of you keeping our secret."

Steve looked around the room, he wasn't sure what his friends were thinking but Cath was taking to much of the blame for him.

"Cath didn't make the decision alone. I want to make a couple things perfectly clear and then you all can say whatever you want. Sawyer was never abandoned, it wasn't an easy decision to leave her with Cath's parents or not bring her here. Catherine has always made sure that if she had a long leave it was spent with Sawyer. Every chance I got I was with her. We did make the decision to tell you but then Doris came back and our daughter was not going to be a pawn in her games."

"I don't know what happened yesterday and I know what Kono said but I think we are just worried that you don't trust us or will keep something else big from us." Chin explained.

Cath and Steve looked at each other before answering.

"Trusting you with Sawyer was never the issue nor was you keeping her a secret. My biggest fear..." Steve stopped for a minute.

Catherine knew that he was trying to open up to the team.

"My biggest fear is that Sawyer will feel like she was abandoned by me. I tried my best to see her and let her know that I love her no matter where I was but I know the lasting effects of feeling like you were not wanted. The decision not to tell any of you was not easy and I have not kept any other personal information from you. We keep repeating the same thing but it was only about keeping her safe."

"Neither of us want our decision to affect our Ohana any more than it has. I don't know what to say to help all of you understand why we kept her a secret. It wasn't something either of us took lightly. At first, it was because I wouldn't let our relationship effect Steve's career. Then it was for her safety."

"You all know everything else about me that isn't classified."

There was silence for several minutes before Danny spoke.

"I shouldn't have said anything yesterday and I realize that I should have never brought the kids in to that case. I was angry about the kids not being left and I took my anger out on you. It wasn't fair to you or Cath."

"But?" Steve asked.

"Maybe a part of me was upset that she was Cath's parents and not the two of you because you watched and helped me fight so hard for Grace that I didn't understand how you could do that and your own child be with other people."

"Helping you fight for Grace made me see two things. The first was how lucky I was that Cath would never take Sawyer from me and I could see her when I want. Secondly, that if anything ever happened to me all of you would take care of Sawyer."

"Take care of her? We didn't know about her." Kono asked.

Steve opened the folder that was sitting on the table in front of him.

"After the first incident with Wo Fat, I knew that it wasn't over. I wrote each of you a letter, they each of some things for each of you but they all tell you about Sawyer and I ask each of you to take care of her and Cath. I have wanted the three of you to know her." As he slid each letter to the person they were meant for.

"We don't need these, you are not going anywhere and I will pay money to watch you flip out when some boy comes to take that little girl on a date." Kono smiling.

Catherine starting smiling while Steve groaned.

"Are we all good now?"

"Yeah, we will get over it and I promise that there will be no more outburst at scenes."

"Good now. Everyone hug and we can all get to our weekend plans."

\

Please let me know what you think,


End file.
